Opposites Attract
by Priori Incantatem
Summary: um, this is my first fanfic, so please review nicely. the story is, um, about ron and hermione not knowing the love each other. kinda mushy. to be honest i'm more a h/h person, but anyway, please r/r!!


*~*~*~*Opposites Attract*~*~*~*  
By: Priori Incantatem  


  
  
Ron and Hermione have always had their differences. They were best friends, of course, but even best friends tend to argue a lot. They were like total opposites, and when they argued, Harry would usually just kick back and watch, but today they were fighting about something a little more interesting...the end of the term ball tomorrow night.  
"You can't go to the ball with him, he's my brother."   
"Yeah and.....?"  
"Oh, come on Hermi, you can go with Harry or me."  
"Well, neither one of you asked me, and I wasn't even gonna go until Fred came over and talked to me. And I really can't see why you care. If you wanted to go with me so bad then why didn't you ask in the first place?" Hermione left and walked out of the common room. Ron looked at Harry. Harry just smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was on his bed cleaning his firebolt for an upcoming match, when he heard the door open.  
"Umm, Harry?" Harry knew it was Ron. He could tell something was bothering him at lunch. And Harry knew exactly what it was. He was waiting for Ron to come and tell him.  
"Yeah? What's up?"  
"Um, you know that whole fight thing I had with Hermione this morning?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but it's been bothering me all day…uh, I'm not quite sure how to explain this…" Ron paused. Harry was resisting a mad urge to laugh. "I kinda felt jealous when Hermione told me she was going to the ball with Fred. I think…I think I'm in love with Hermione."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was sitting in Gryffindor common room in a quite corner with Ginny Weasley, whom she had become best friends with. They were discussing the ball tomorrow like the rest of the school. Hermione, of course, was going with Fred and Ginny was going with Harry.  
"What are you going to wear?!" Ginny said with excitement.  
"Oh, I don't know…and, um, just out of curiosity, you wouldn't know who Ron was going with would you?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.  
"Why do you want to know that?" Ginny asked, giggling.  
"I…I…um, no reason."  
"Yeah, sure Hermione."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, let me ask you a question, do you like Fred?"  
"No, we're just going to the ball as friends." Hermione said.  
"Figured. Anyway, why did you want to know who Ron was going with?"  
"I was curious. He's my friend, I just wanted to know."  
"Yeah, but if you 'just wanted to know' couldn't you have asked him this morning? I mean, you seemed like you didn't really care who he was going with, but now you do." Ginny told her in a "I'm-telling-you-this-because-I'm-your-friend" kind of way. Then Ginny took a deep breath. "Hermi, have you ever heard of liking someone and not knowing it?"  
"Liking someone and not knowing it? That's ... impossible." Hermione said as she bit her lip.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hemione looked up at the top of her four-poster bed. She couldn't sleep. _How could you love someone and not know it? _She asked herself. _Ron's my friend, I can't possibly be in love with him, can I?_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron tossed and turned. It seemed like he was the only one in the world awake. _Should I tell her?_ He thought to himself. _But what if she doesn't feel the same way? Will it ruin our friendship? _Ron sighed _No, she wouldn't let something like this come between us.  
  
_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
_  
It was the day of the ball at last, and Gryffindor Tower was a madhouse! The girls were rushing around with their hair halfway done. The guys were trying to think of what they are gonna say to their dates. The ball started at 7:30; it was 7:00.   
"I still don't see why I have to go with Angelina." Ron said "She's nice and all, but I think she likes Fred."  
"It's too late to turn back now. You're going with her and that's final!" Harry laughed. He sounded like his Uncle Vernon. "Just come on. It'll be OK." The guys went down stairs to the common room. Harry found Ginny and Angelina waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. Harry held out his arm for Ginny and Ron put his hands in his pockets and smiled at Angelina. Then he turned around and saw Hermione. _Wow_, he thought, _she looks beautiful_. Then he saw Fred come over to her and held out his arm. Then they walked out through the portrait hole. Harry and Ginny left too. Then he heard Angelina calling him.  
"Come on Ron! We'll be late!" He ran over to her. They walked down the corridor. As they reached the Great hall, they sat at the Gryffindor table which was broken up in to 20 different tables. Ron got up and danced for a while and then sat down. He watched Hermione and Fred laugh as the danced. Then they came and sat down.   
"Oi, Ron! You wouldn't mind if I danced with Angelina, would you?" Fred asked.  
"Sure."  
Fred and Angelina left to the dance floor. Hermione sat across from him. Ron took a deep breath.  
"Hey, uh, Hermi? Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure Ron. What's up?"  
"Ummmm...Can we go outside?"  
"Uh, OK. Sure. Why not?"  
They left the ball and walked until they were right outside the Forbidden Forest. Ron looked at Hermione. She looked right back at him. He took another deep breath.   
"I love you," he finally told her. She looked at him, and smiled.  
"I love you too, Ron." He smiled too. Then he grabbed her close and kissed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you serious?!" Harry said as Ron told him what happened. "So, are you two officially a couple?!"  
"Uhhh...Yeah, I think so." Then Ginny came running across the common room with Hermione close behind.   
"It worked!!!! It worked!!!" Ginny shouted. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at Harry and Ginny.  
"What worked?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
"Our plan. Ginny and I knew you two were in love. We just had to make you guys realize it; get you two opposites past all your differences and make you stop arguing. Fred and Angelina helped out too." Harry told them. Ron looked at them and said,  
"We never argued a lot. And we not opposites. If we were, we'd never be together." Then Hermione laughed.  
"Oh Ron!" she said "Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: OK that's the end. This was my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me that bad. I'm more of a Harry/Hermione person, but the story wouldn't work with them, so I did this instead. I think this is pretty good, I don't like my beginning too much or the end. But the plot is good, right? By the way, I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.  


  
*~*~*~-Priori Incantatem-*~*~*  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
